Teen Titans - Robin - Bird Flu
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: Robin gets the case of a nasty head cold, but doesn't tell the others. He didn't want to appear to be weak in front of them. But when the alarm rings, Robin steps up to meet the challenge. But will he survive it?
1. Sneezing

_** Hey guys, I'm new at fan fictions - This is my first one. **_

_** Robin comes down with a nasty case of a head cold. He tries to hide it from the team, not wanting to seem weak. But as he recovers the alarm rings. He is ready to step up to the challenge, but will he be able to beat his enemies?**_

Robin groaned as he slipped out of his bed, swinging his legs over on to the carpet. His head ached and he felt cold and hot at the same time. His nose was stuffed and his eyes were blotchy, red, crusty and baggy. He felt his nose run and took out a tissue, blowing his nose. There was a knock at the door. "One second..." He called, racing to the bathroom. He looked horrible... He went to pick up his come but sneezed, spraying the mirror with a gross mist of snot. "Euugh," He groaned. He finished combing his hair and getting dressed. There was another knock, followed by Cyborg's voice. "Hey man, you in there?" Robin staggered over after a few minutes and opened the door. "Yeah, sorry. Just woke up late." He straightened up, doing his best to look healthy. "What's cooking?" The team exchanged a glance. Oh no... Star Fire was missing. That could only mean... "Star Fire is _trying_ to make pancakes. Trying." Beast Boy said, grinning. "Alright, lets go eat then." They walked over to the kitchen and sat down. Star Fire served them pancakes, and they all covered them in thick brown syrup, since they were heavily burnt. After eating, Robin gave a surprised squeak as the alarm rang out. They rushed into the computer room. "Looks like Cinderblock and Plasmus are attacking a high way again." Cyborg said. "Why is it always high ways?" Beast Boy grumbled. "They always have people on them, that's why." Cyborg said, looking annoyed. "Titans, Go!" Robin cried as they ran out.

They skidded to a halt at the entrance of an ally way. "Alright, I've got a plan," Robin said. Suddenly, he stiffened up and just stood there, staring behind them. "Well? What is it?" Raven asked, grumbling. Suddenly, Robin whipped around and ran down the ally. The titans followed. _Raven, tell them to stay back! _He thought fiercely to her, sprinting. _Why?_ Raven thought back. _Just do it!_ "Guys, stop!" Raven said, creating a wall of black energy as Raven doubled over. "Whats up with Robin?" Cyborg mouthed to Star Fire. Robin doubled over, giving a few explosive sneezes. He sat down and held his head, hoping no one could see him. The wall of black energy dissipated to show the shocked titans. _Oh God,_ Robin thought. _They saw _everything. "W-what was _that_?" Beast Boy yelped, turning into a ferocious Flamingo in fear. They looked like they never had seen a titan sneeze before. "Nothing, ah, um... I just, uh... breathed in some dust...?" Robin offered the lie, sweat dripping from his brow as he stood up again. "Y-You are pale, Robin." Star Fire stammered, worry creasing her forehead. "I'm fine! Really! It was just dust!" He said again. He was trying too hard. "Yeaaah, alright, Robin. So what's the plan?" Cyborg asked.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted as they raced forward across the high way. Cinderblock dropped his car and bellowed as Robin hit his staff across his face. He swatted the Boy Wonder away with a giant stone fist. "Augh!" Robin fell and slid across the pavement but jumped to his feet again, staggering. He glanced over his shoulder. The others were dealing with Plasmus, who was trying to eat a family inside of a red car. Cinderblock took the opportunity to strike once more and struck again with his hand. Robin soared through the air and landed on a car, glass shattering and cutting at his skin. "I need back up!" He screamed as Cinderblock went for another blow. Star Fire and Beast Boy raced over. As Beast Boy ran, he transformed into a giant Tyrannosaurus rex, biting and engulfing Cinderblock's head in his mouth. Robin struggled to stay conscious, his vision clouding. "Robin! Robin...!" Someones voice cried as he blacked out on the pavement.

He woke in the infirmary, hooked up to IVs and other mechanics. His body was wracked as he let out several wet sneezes, scrunching his eyes shut and furrowing his brow. He panted as he regained his breath and posture, moaning slightly. "Robin?" Beast Boy squeaked from above him. He was sitting on his heart monitor as a toucan. Robin opened his mouth to speak but ended up having a bout of coughing fits. He slumped down into the sheets of his bed, a sheen of sweat running down his red face. "Raven! Cyborg! Star Fire!" Beast Boy screeched, flapping his wings wildly and dislodging several showers of feathers. A few happened to land right on Robins nose and he stifled a huge sneeze that threatened to release. As the titans burst in, that sneeze climbed it's way out. "Hu... Ehh HUUSCHOO!" He sneezed, feathers flying off his nose and a gross mist of snot flying from his nostrils into the faces of the titans. "Euuugh!" They cried, shuddering. Robin rasped an apology, his breath shallow and mild. They were worried, he could tell... And with good reason.

* * *

**More coming soon, chapter two will be awesome if I get around to doing it!**


	2. The Trick

Robin woke up in his bed the next day. He still felt like crap, but slightly better. He got out of bed and got dressed. He checked the clock, 9:02 AM. He was supposed to be up at 4! He gave an angry sounding pterodactyl screech as the alarms blared on, tripping and falling on the hallway floor. He quickly got up with a grunt, racing to the computer room, a scowl on his face. He found the other Titans staring at the monitor in shock. The masked man's face was on the monitor, his one eye staring down at the titans. "Ah, Robin. I see you are finally here. You've been getting sloppy while I was away." The masked man sneered, his one eye widened in pleasure. "Slade," Robin snarled, clenching his fists together tightly. He felt a tickle creep into his nose. _Not now! Not yet! Not in front of _him! Robin stifled the sneeze, walking out of the room with his fists clenched. "Robin? I'm not done with you yet...!" Slade's voice trailed off as he continued to walk away. Back in the computer room, the others looked confused. "Uh... He isn't usually like this..." Cyborg spluttered. Beast Boy leaned up to Cyborgs ear. "I'll go check on him as a fly," Beast Boy whisperedd as he shifted and flew after Robin. "Ehr, this seems like a bad time, I-I'll call back later..." Slade spluttered in an awkward manner, his eye wide with confusion and shock as the screen blanked out. The other titans stood there for a moment before laughing. The shock on his face... They'd never seen anything more than a sneer on Slade's face... Or eye.

Back in Robin's room, Beast Boy landed on Robins desk. Robin was staring at the wall, his nose scrunched up and a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. Beast Boy tried hard not to laugh at his leader. He'd never seen Robin like this, his face scrunched up and his brows creased into a look of worry. Beast Boy opened his communicator. "Guys, look at this!" Beast Boy whispered from the corner, still disguised as a fly. "Be quiet or he'll know I'm here!" He whispered urgently as Cyborg opened his mouth to laugh. They managed to smother it into a snicker. Robin tilted his head back, mouth open and mask scrunched up. "He's gonna do it!" Beast Boy squealed into the communicator, rewarded by more snickers. Robin leaned forward and gave the biggest sneeze the Teen Titans had ever seen. They couldn't help it, they all began to laugh so much that they choked and wheezed. Robin quickly shot to his feet and glanced around, a sneezy expression still on his face. "Wh-who.. huh... Who's there!?" He growled, positioned in a sloppy fighting stance. He sneezed twice, making him fall back into his desk and knocking over a vase. He cursed as the titans erupted in laughter again. "He- sneezed- himself- into- a desk!" Cyborg choked through his laughter, falling on his back on the communicator screen. Beast Boy flew out quickly, screeching. Robin realized what happened and slapped his forehead, groaning. This lead to making him sneeze three times more. "Stop...!" He snarled, shaking his head. He looked at his gloves and saw that someone had sprinkled a light powder of sneezing dust. "**Beast boy!**" He roared, throwing his gloves off and putting on a new pair. He stormed into the main room.


	3. How Could You?

**Author's Note ****I really appreciate all the encouragment with all my fan fictions, but I can't do them all at once! I realize that I'm updating them randomly. Sorry for the wait on this one! Anyways, on with the show!**

Robin had his hands gripped around Beast Boy's neck, his face flushed red. "You nearly got me killed by Slade because of that little trick!" He bellowed, shaking him harder. Beast Boy's face turned purple as he struggled for breath, kicking weakly at Robin. Robin gave an angry shout of pain as Beast Boy's heavy boot kicked him in the stomach. Robin spluttered and gave a coughing fit, dropping to all fours. The titans, except Beast Boy, were shouting at him for his angry out burst. Starfire was scared, Raven was worried, and Cyborg was infuriated. Robin sturggled to keep his eyes open as he held his stomach. He groaned as his vision faded and he slumped to the ground.

"...Obin..." "Robin...!" "ROBIN!" The muffled voices grew louder and louder. He gave a weak moan, rolling his head and opening his eyes weakly. He couldn't talk, it hurt too much. Cyborg no longer looked mad, just worried. "Hey man, you okay?" Cyborg put a hand lightly on Robin's shoulder, making Robin wince. Robin nodded a tiny bit, his lips moving but no sound coming out. He facepalmed, lying back down on the couch. He realized he was covered in blankets. He struggled to get up, but fell asleep, drained from the struggle.

The alarm sounded, making Robin wake with a start. He felt fine now, oddly. He raced down to the computer room along with the other titans. "Ah, Robin. Our last meeting was... cut short. You can explain yourself later." "Slade..." Robin snarled. "I have come to warn you of my plan that you will be unable to stop, ever. I've placed explosives all over the city near your tower. You have twenty four hours to find them, before I blow craters around your precious home." Slade sneered. "I'll find them, and I'll stop you, again. Your plan will- Hastchu!" Robin cut off, sneezing suddenly at the floor. Slade looked amused, yet shocked. He'd never seen the young hero sneeze before. It was hilarious. Slade chuckled calmly. "Caught a cold, have you, Robin? In that case, this will be easier than I imagined." Slade purred, eye growing wider. Robin sniffed indiginately, cutting off further communication. For now.

Another sneeze echoed through the tower as Robin exited with Cyborg. The others had left a minute or two earlier to search for the bombs. "Cyborg, look out!"


	4. A Moment of Weakness

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. School's a bugger, and I'm feeling sick today. Anyways, here you go.**

"Cyborg, look out!" Cyborg looked up to see a green bull land on top of his face. The ox jumped off, transforming into Beast Boy. Robin disappeared silently into the tower. He was feeling crummy, and didn't want to deal with bombs. As he walked into the tower, he heard the two arguing. He sighed as the sliding doors opened and he lay down on his bed, groaning in pain. His head was pounding, he was pretty sure he was feverish, and just felt crappy over all. He clenched the side of his bed as hard as he could in an attempt to stifle the pain in his head and throat. He heard Cyborg knock on his door faintly, instead of answering Robin just moaned and rolled in his bed to face the door. Cyborg punched in the override code and walked inside his room, shocked to see Robin in his bed, again. Robin gave a fit of loud, painful coughs, groaning. "Hey Robin, you should stay here again... You ain't lookin' too well again." "M'kay..." Robin mumbled, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He tilted his head back and sneezed weakly, moaning and curling up. Never before had he felt so weak in his life. "Yeah... I'll go then..." Cyborg said awkwardly, closing the door. Robin stared at the ceiling. His head pounded. "D-damn it..." He sniffed, sneezing again.


End file.
